Descomunales
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Un diferente final al reencuentro entre Daryl y Carol cuando este vuelve a la prision / Pequeños spoilers para los que no han visto la segunda o tercera temporada /one-shot /Rate T: (me equivoque xD)


**¡Spoilers! Aunque no siga el guion, si no haz visto la segunda y tercera temporada no creo que quieras leer .-. Otro final al reencuentro de Daryl con Carol cuando volvió a la prisión.**

**Personajes: Carol & Daryl.**

**Rate: M / Mencion de sexo, pero nada grave ni grafico, solo amor y amor c:**

**Descomunales.**

Ver a Rick siendo atacado por varios caminantes fue fuerte, pero aun así la inquietud que lo consumía hizo que la adrenalina explotara, de un momento a otro cargo su ballesta y mato al que Rick traía encima.

Merle. Un Glenn no feliz. Un Rick tratando de apoyarlo. Puro "Bla bla" en su cabeza.

Tiempo atrás, antes de irse con Merle, había empezado a dormir en una celda, aunque había dicho que nunca lo haría. Dormir hay era mas cómodo que solo un colchón en el suelo. Allí no se podía meter la luz cegadora en la mañana y así podía tener más horas de descanso. Aparte de que tenía más privacidad. No la que le gustaría pero por lo menos no todos tenían que ver cuando se tenía que cambiar de ropa.

Así que hay estaba, por fin descansando en su vieja y sucia celda, aunque no tan cómodo como quisiera, un colchón debajo de él bastaba para que decidiera empezar a limpiar sus flechas. Siempre hacia eso cuando estaba relajado.

Ya iba por la segunda cuando unos pasos suaves interrumpieron su silencio. Claro que no le tomo importancia a sabiendas de quien eran esos pasos. De ella. De la que no había visto desde su regreso. No sabía por qué, ni sabía que había andado haciendo la mujer, pero la simple presencia de ella fue bastante como para que dejara de hacer lo que hacía y poner toda su atención en ella.

Sus pensamientos corrieron a mil por hora, recorriendo todo lo que ambos habían hecho en ese largo tiempo: El había perdido a Merle, ella a Ed, después a Sophia. Desde ahí se hicieron más unidos por una razón desconocida, cuando él empezó a buscar a la niña. Cuando Sophia apareció en el granero y él tuvo las agallas de abrazarla y evitar que fuera a su propia muerte… desde ahí, el simple hecho de sentir su piel, de escuchar los quejidos, de sentirla temblar bajo suyo… todo había sido un shock para Daryl, pero se decía a si mismo que era normal, que después de tanto tiempo era normal sentirse así con una mujer. Después le siguieron las miradas, esas veces en que sin intención alguna desviaba su mirada hacia ella. Se estaba volviendo loco, lo sabía. Y aquella noche en la que ella se había acercado a ofrecerle comida, esa noche en la que sus manos tocaron la suave y tensa piel de su espalda. No sabía desde cuando se atrevía a cruzar la línea y hacer contacto físico. Simplemente todo eso le resultaba extraño.

¿Por qué con ella?

"Me alegra que hayas regresado"

Elevo un poco más la mirada, solo para poder captar el pequeño brillo en sus ojos azules cristal. ¡Qué bellos ojos! Cuando vio que ella sonreía, él le regalo una de sus pequeñas sonrisas de lado.

Tomo asiento justo delante de él, poniendo sus manos en su regazo y viéndolo fijamente, no sabía que le veía. Pero dejo que lo hiciera. El calor se empezó a formar en su cuello y sabia que pronto tendría la cara como jitomate, así que con un movimiento aparto su mirada bajando la cabeza.

Ella solo lo miro, había pasado tanto tiempo, que era extraño verlo de nuevo. Observo como los huesos de las mejillas se notaban mas, obvio por la falta de comida y su resistencia a probar bocado. Aunque sus ojos seguían teniendo ese toque de nobleza y guardia. Cuando el bajo su mirada, observo su cuello, sus hombros y la forma en la que su chaleco los envolvía, sus brazos, el tatuaje. Todo. Necesitaba absorber lo que tenía enfrente, sentía como si alguien fuera a aparecer y llevárselo. Tiempo atrás ya había aclarado lo que sentía por el cazador, y si, había aceptado el riesgo de sentirlo.

Cuando ya no hubo nada que ver, después de haber absorbido su esencia, le dijo lo que pensaba de Merle y del mal que le puede hacer, vio el mohín en su cara, vio la forma en la que mordía su labio. Seña de que los nervios lo comían vivo. Pensó en decirle que ya sabía cómo identificar si estaba nervioso, pero no lo dijo, solo sonrió.

"Después de todo, ve que tan lejos has llegado"

Con un poco de ironía en la mirada, Daryl volteo a ver a su alrededor. Las paredes estaban llenas de manchas de sangres y en las esquinas todavía se podían ver entrañas de esas cosas (anoto que debía limpiar eso después). Podía jurar que la reja de su celda era la más ruidosa por el oxido y también podía jurar por su vida que en las noches escuchaba bichos caminar por encima de su cabeza. Si, había llegado _bastante_ lejos.

Carol rio, notando la mirada del menor de los Dixon. Y él un poco cohibido siguió sus risas, hacia mucho que no reía. Se sentía bien.

"¿Quieres que te traiga algo de cenar?"

Negó lentamente, no necesitaba nada que no fuera ella y su compañía. Mierda, haría todo por tenerla hay con él todo el tiempo.

"¿Quieres… tener sexo?"

Él volvió a reír, extrañaba incluso sus malos chistes sobre sexo y los pucheros que hacía con su boca al hacerlo. Volvió a negar, pero esta vez se puso a pensar… ¿lo dirá enserio? Elevo su vista solo para verla con la misma sonrisa coqueta de siempre y su cabello alborotado.

Dejo las flechas a un lado, sobre su poncho sobre la cama, y se paro, caminando lentamente hacia donde ella se encontraba sentada. Se detuvo un segundo, lo suficiente, y siguió su camino. No sabía que estaba haciendo, sabia el por qué, pero no el cómo.

Carol lo miro extraña, Daryl no era del tipo de contacto, pero aun así había agarrado su mano y ayudándola a levantarse la había atraído hacia su pecho, rodeando su cuerpo y apretujándola más hacia sí. Por un momento se pregunto si ese era un abrazo de despedida, porque lo sintió como tal. Así que si era o no era, se lo iba a regresar. Rodeo la cintura del cazador, posando sus dos palmas abiertas sobre la fina piel del chaleco de cuero.

Su respiración se acelero, y podía jurar que hasta Daryl podía escuchar su corazón golpeando frenéticamente su pecho. Si lo hizo, no dijo nada. Solo siguió apretándola contra si, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hueco entre su cuello y pecho.

Daryl no sabía qué hacer después, no pensó en llegar tan lejos, de hecho no tenía planeado hacer eso. Pero simplemente el impulso y el deseo por ella lo había empujado a hacerlo. Lamentablemente, él quería más. Y no pararía hasta tenerlo.

Trato de escuchar algún ruido fuera de la celda, algunas pisadas, una respiración, lo que fuese que pudiera interrumpir eso. Cuando no escucho nada tomo un gran respiro, tratándose de armar con el valor necesario. Al fin de cuentas, No quería ser ni brusco ni violento como lo había sido Ed con ella.

Lentamente la alejo de donde estaba, pero sin soltar aun sus hombros, no quería que pensara que la estaba alejando de él o algo por el estilo. Lentamente poso las dos manos en la base del cuello, elevando un poco la cara al punto de que sus narices se podían tocar.

Le dio el tiempo necesario, le dio el tiempo de alejarse y terminar con eso… No lo hizo.

Sabía que no era el mejor besando, pero eso no lo detuvo de conectar sus labios a los suyos. Y vaya que había esperado para eso. Había esperado que ella se alejara, que saliera corriendo asqueada de la celda… y de igual forma, no lo hizo. Lentamente coloco sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus hombros y aferrando su cabello, lo jalo más hacia ella, profundizando aquel embriagador y dulce beso.

Pronto se encontró con sus propias manos rodeando la delicada cintura, y metiendo su mano por debajo de la blusa para poder tocar la piel. No importaban las cicatrices que tenia, para él todo ella era perfecto.

No sabía que tan lejos quería llegar, pero si tenía que hacer un cambio hoy, era ese. Un paso grande para los dos. ¿Un significado en especial? Los dos se pertenecían. Y ambos lo sabían ahora.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando los dos se vieron con la necesidad del aire, asi que de un jadeo se separaron. Carol tenía miedo de mirarlo, tenía miedo de ver el desconcierto o cualquier señal negativa, cuando no lo vio y en cambio fue reemplazado por una ligera sonrisa, ella misma se vio sonriendo.

"te extrañe"

Daryl negó juguetonamente, aun con los brazos envueltos en sus caderas.

"No creas que yo no"

Carol jugando un poco con su cabello, le picoteo las costillas. Él no hizo ningún respingo y después de unos segundos, largos segundos, se hizo el sufrido y coloco una mueca de dolor. Carol rodo los ojos.

"Si, ahora solo falta que te haya roto el cuello por tenerte tanto tiempo agachado besándome ¿no?"

"existe esa posibilidad, mujer. Nunca puedo estar seguro de eso"

Carol volvió a picotearle las costillas y esta vez Daryl agarro su mano antes de que la apartara de su cuerpo.

Ya era de noche, y cuando había pensado que la quería todo para él, lo pensaba enserio. No iba a dejar que se separara de el por nada del mundo. Incluso si una manada de caminantes irrumpía en la prisión. Nada.

Antes de que ella preguntara algo, el la jalo hacia la cama, primero quitándose sus botas y diciéndole a Carol que hiciera lo mismo. No, no quería tener relaciones, solo quería sentirla contra el, sentir que era suya.

Cuando ambos estuvieron descalzos, primero fue Daryl quien se subió a la cama, y alargando un brazo le dio la bienvenida a Carol, dejando que reposara su cabeza en su pecho.

Minutos después Carol beso su mejilla y se volteo, dándole la espalda y dejando un brazo justo debajo de su cabeza, haciendo del brazo musculoso una confortable almohada viviente. Daryl se encontró enrollando sus brazos alrededor de ella, dejando que su nariz chocara con la parte trasera de su cuello.

No, no eran una "pareja" normal. Solo eran una viuda y un cazador.

_{-Look over your shoulder, you dont have to wonder…-}_

Rick subió las escaleras de dos en dos, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, tenía que hablar con Daryl antes de que la noche tocara totalmente la cárcel, no era nada importante solo quería decirle que le daba gusto volverlo a ver, al fin y al cabo él se había convertido en un hermano para él.

Al pasar por las celdas algo faltaba, solo no pudo pensar en que.

Llegando a la celda de Dixon, pudo notar que no solo estaban los zapatos de Daryl en el suelo, si no también los de una mujer. Su pulso se acelero ante la idea del sujeto teniendo sexo con alguien. No conocía esa faceta de Daryl. Cuando se asomo, todas sus sospechas quedaron ahogadas con ternura. Daryl tenía envuelta a Carol en sus brazos, agarrando las manos de la mujer entre las suyas mientras que una de sus piernas se había entrelazado con una de ella.

Sonrió, sabía que en algún momento u otro esos dos terminarían así. Juntos y raros como ellos solos.


End file.
